


Something Good

by Joolzmp7



Series: Something Good [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anticipation, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dancing, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time Blow Jobs, Friendship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, John Plays Rugby, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Teen John, Teen Romance, Teen Sherlock, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joolzmp7/pseuds/Joolzmp7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is the new boy at John's Sixth Form Boarding School and at the Valentine's Dance the dotty headmistress instigates a series of waltzes and they have to dance together.  Sherlock deduces the truth about John's date and they head off to make discoveries of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This three chaptered story to introduce this Sixth Form 'Verse where John and Sherlock get together is now complete. It moves through their meeting to their first kiss, hand job and blow job. Who could ask for more. :)
> 
> I'm currently writing a longer whodunnit chaptered story arc in this same 'Verse which I'll add as a separate linked story when I'm a bit further down the line. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. :)

Something Good

By Joolz

~*~

John’s eyes fluttered, just on the edge of waking, and the first thing he became aware of was the big smile on his face. He opened his eyes and just gazed at the ceiling, the grin growing wider as he thought back to what was producing that moment of happiness. He had kissed a boy last night. And not just any boy but the enigmatic new boy who sat right in front of him in form room.

Sherlock Holmes had just started at John’s school on Monday and rumour had already spread that this was the fourth sixth form he’d been to in a year, after having been kicked out of all the others. John could only assume that was true because surely Sherlock wouldn’t have ended up in this crappy place if he’d had any other choice. True it was a public boarding school, but it wasn’t one of the more well known ones like Eton or Harrow which is where he would have expected someone like Sherlock to go. Shaws was much smaller, only four hundred pupils altogether, including the sixth form, and it took people on full scholarships like the one which had garnered John his place.

Last night had been the Valentine’s dance and their dotty headmistress had seen fit to instigate a series of waltzes throughout the evening. She had decided that they all needed to be able to master the basic steps of at least one formal dance which would be useful for when they were older so there had been practice sessions included with their PE lessons for the last month. What she seemed either not to realise or not to care about was that there was a preponderance of boys in their school, especially John’s year, so they all had to dance together.

John had started the evening with Sarah, a girl from the year above him, who had asked him to accompany her to the dance last Saturday and he had been very excited ever since. When the first waltz had been called he had been standing with her waiting so they had been paired together; the ruling being that you danced with whomever you were stood next to. John had really enjoyed holding Sarah in his arms and he had been carefully counting his steps to himself as they made their way round the floor.

When it came time for the second waltz Sarah had disappeared to the ladies room so John had not been able to claim her as his partner. To his surprise he had found himself standing next to the new boy, Sherlock Holmes. John turned to him and held up his arm.

“Would you like to lead or shall I?”

“I think it would probably be better if I led. I watched you counting your way round the last one and you may find it flows a little easier if you do not have to concentrate so hard.”

John blushed. Had he really been doing so badly? It hadn’t seemed too dire when he’d been circling round. Wait a minute - that meant that Sherlock had been watching him during the last dance. Why would he have been doing that?

Sherlock took John’s hand and put his other arm on John’s shoulder. When the music started Sherlock led them off and John did, indeed, find it easier to just follow along as he felt Sherlock’s directions through the pressure on his shoulder. The other boy just had an innate elegance and smooth graceful style that helped John flow effortlessly around the floor without even having to think about counting.

“Wow, you’re really good at this. Have you done it before at your other schools?” John blushed again; damn, he hadn’t meant to bring that up and seem so nosy.

“It’s quite alright, John. I’m sure the rumour mills have been working overtime.”

“You know my name?”

“You sit right behind me in our form room; it wasn’t exactly hard to work out.”

“Stupid, of course, I just didn’t think you would have noticed me.”

“I notice everything.”

Sherlock smiled widely down at him. It looked a little too big to be real; as if he was faking being convivial, but somehow John just knew that what he said was true. It was certainly enough to make John blush again. He hadn’t done that so much for a few years; not since he’d falteringly asked Susan Harper out for his first date when he was fourteen.

“I don’t know if you are aware, but your date is using you, by the way.”

“What? What do you mean?”

“She only asked you out to make that tall boy over there jealous.” Sherlock pointed over to the far wall with his head.

John turned his head to see where Sherlock was indicating and saw Derek Roberts standing with his gang. They had obviously scarpered before the start of the waltz and only just come back in otherwise they, too, would have been forced to dance he was sure.

“He has been alternating between looking longingly across at the girl with whom you were dancing and glaring daggers at you. I’m sorry to tell you that she was smiling smugly at him over your shoulder when you weren’t looking so the feelings are obviously reciprocated. I would hazard a guess that he has been flirting with that red haired girl over there a little too frequently judging by the way she is looking at him under her eyelashes and your partner was trying to make a point which is obviously why she asked you out instead of him.”

Now that it had been pointed out to him, John saw the way the other teens were looking at each other and could tell that it was true. He turned his head back to Sherlock, looking a little sad.

“Oh. Okay, right. Well, that’s a bit disappointing. I suppose I knew it was a bit too good to be true, if I’m honest.”

“We could go and get some fresh air if you wished to avoid going back over to her for the moment.”

“Yeah, actually that would be good, thanks.”

Sherlock angled them slightly around so that they went through the middle, avoiding the other dancers and timing it so they finished their dance very close to the exit. He led John out of the door and round to the side, passing the next two buildings and coming to rest in a little alcove out of sight of any windows or random passing people.

“How did you know about this place, you’ve been here less than a week?”

“I make it a point to find a suitable place away from the ignorant hordes as soon as I get to a new school. As you are aware, I’ve certainly had the practise.” Sherlock gave a small wry smile and even John could tell that it was a more genuine smile than the last one and he found himself responding.

“What happened, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“People don’t usually appreciate what I have to say. I tend to rub them up the wrong way; that includes pupils and staff. None of them seemed very keen to keep me around after that. I wasn’t interested enough to care; they were all so boring anyway.”

"How did you know all that stuff about Sarah and Derek? I mean I never noticed."

"You see but you do not observe. That's everyone's problem."

"Well, the way you worked it all out was amazing."

"That's not what people usually say."

"What do they usually say?"

"Piss off."

John burst out laughing and Sherlock found himself joining in. He had never had this kind of reaction before and he decided he liked it. It was nice to have someone laughing with him rather than at him for once.

"So they really kicked you out for saying stuff to people?"

"Well, there may also have been a couple of incidents in the chemistry labs at one or two of them."

"Oh my God, you didn't blow up the school did you?"

"Not the whole school; just a small part of it."

John bumped Sherlock's shoulder as he grinned at him.

"You're some kind of mad scientific genius, aren't you?"

"The genius and scientific parts are certainly true. I'd have to take exception to the mad part, however. I have to find some way to alleviate the utter boredom so I like to do experiments."

"Really? What sort of experiments?"

"Every kind. I've already set several up in my room and my brother has arranged for me to have access to the Science Lab equipment as long as I promised not to use it for any explosive experiments."

"Oh, I'd love to see them some time, if you didn't mind. I'm interested in science myself."

"I know. Your eventual goal is to be a doctor, but you are also wavering towards joining the armed forces and so possibly combining the two aspirations. I suspect you had a family member who was a serving officer."

"Bloody hell, how could you possibly know that? You're extraordinary, quite extraordinary." 

Sherlock smiled shyly down at John. He was finding this boy more and more interesting. He'd never had anyone be so impressed with his deductions before and who actually seemed to enjoy his company.

"Well... I could show you my experiments now, if you'd like?"

"Sure, that'd be great. Which halls are you in?"

"Same as you, just the opposite end."

"Are you, I haven't seen you in our common room?"

"I don't waste my time hanging round with those idiots."

"Hey, I happen to be one of those idiots."

"Of course you're not, John. You have already proved yourself above the usual level of school boy incompetence."

John blushed again and smiled up at Sherlock. "Well, thanks, I guess."

"Shall we go? I know I don't wish to go back in there; unless you do?"

"No, I think I can quite happily say that's the last place I want to be tonight. Sarah can sort out her own problems. Let's go."

Sherlock and John made their way back to the halls and into Sherlock's room. Sherlock showed John all the experiments he had already set up and explained what he was trying to prove with each one. John was fascinated and even provided a new hypothesis for Sherlock to test on one of them. When they’d finished John looked towards the door.

"Would you like to see my room now? Maybe you could see what else you can work out about me just from seeing that?"

Sherlock nodded. He was very keen to examine John's room and see what else he could deduce about him so they went up to the other end of the corridor and John led the way inside. Sherlock stood just inside the door and his eyes swept around the room and then he started straight in.

"You only have one surviving parent, your mother, and one sibling but you don't get on very well with him, no, correction, her. Your grandfather was the relative you had who was in the Forces and you looked up to him, probably spent holidays with him when you were younger, in Scotland it appears. You're here on a scholarship, science would be my guess, but you are an above average student in most subjects, in the top percentage of your classes, so you probably could have qualified through another academic scholarship too. You're left handed and you play an instrument, most likely clarinet, and though you predominantly date girls, you also like boys and you seem quite comfortable with it so you are most likely bi. So how did I do?"

John just stared at Sherlock, jaw dropped, eyes wide. He shook his head. "How...? You got all that from one look? That was bloody amazing. But... how did you know that I like boys?"

"Because you seem quite turned on right now and it doesn't seem to be bothering you."

John blushed, his eyes dropping to the ground.

"Sorry, have I made you uncomfortable now? I'm told I do that."

"No... I... It's fine, I'm sorry if I've embarrassed you, though. It's just that the way you figured all that stuff out was just brilliant; I’ve never heard anything like it and, if I’m honest, it was a bit of a turn on having all that attention focused on me; you are pretty amazing.

Sherlock blushed this time. No-one had ever told him that his deductions had affected them like that before. He'd had people comment on his face, of course, but they hadn't interested him. What John had just told him was that he’d been impressed with what he’d said; this was something new.

"I... I'm not embarrassed; just surprised, that's all, and flattered, I guess."

"You're not telling me that no-one has said that to you before, are you?"

"Well, no. As I said to you, nobody really likes what I say to them."

"Then they are absolutely stupid. You're brilliant." 

John stepped forward towards Sherlock and lifted his chin, stroking his finger lightly along Sherlock's cheek. He looked at Sherlock's lips and his tongue flicked out to lick his own. He raised his eyebrow in query and Sherlock gave a little nod. John stretched up and pressed a soft kiss against Sherlock's lips. Sherlock's eyes widened so John did it again. He kissed both corners and then another right in the centre. He nibbled lightly on them, sucking Sherlock's plump lower lip into his mouth and biting gently down on it. Sherlock gasped and pulled back.

"Sorry, was that too much? Didn't you like it? Should I stop? I should stop. Did you not want to kiss? I took it too far, didn't I? I spoiled everything. Why..."

Sherlock leaned forward and pressed his lips hard against John's then pulled back and smiled down at him.

"You're babbling, John."

"Sorry, I do that. I'll just shut up."

Sherlock raised his eyebrow at John, who realised he was doing it again. He closed his mouth and smiled shyly at Sherlock.

"I did like it, you just surprised me that's all. I hadn't done that before."

"You hadn't had your lip bitten or you hadn't kissed at all?"

"At all."

"Are you kidding me? You are absolutely gorgeous, Sherlock, how can you have gone this long without anyone wanting to kiss you?"

"They may have done, but I didn't."

"Oh. So why now then; why me?"

"Because you intrigue me and I wanted to try it; you’re interested in me for my mind as well as just my face."

"Well, all I can say is that those people who didn’t spark your interest enough for you to want to kiss them don’t know what they’ve missed out on. Can... can I do it again?"

"You'd better."

John grinned up at Sherlock and they kissed again. They sat on the edge of the bed testing out different pressures of kisses seeing which they liked best; soft presses, little nibbles, and it seemed that best of all were the long, drugging kisses where neither of them wanted to pull away. John had his hand around Sherlock’s neck, playing with the long strands of hair at his nape and Sherlock’s arm was resting on the top of John’s shoulder, his thumb rubbing up and down against the skin of John’s neck. Eventually, though, Sherlock pulled back.

"I can hear some people making their way over from the hall. The dance has obviously finished."

"Mike is bound to come in here when he gets back to find out where I am. He'll have noticed I wasn't with Sarah and might think I'm upset."

"I should probably go then before anyone sees."

"Hey, don't look like that. I'm not ashamed to be seen with you, Sherlock. I... I just want to have this as our thing for a little while. Is that okay?"

Sherlock looked into John's eyes, assessing the truth he could see within. Knowing that John really did mean that he wasn't ashamed of Sherlock made him feel better and he decided it would indeed be nice to be able to savour this without outside interference whilst they got used to it themselves so he nodded his head. He stretched his neck closer to John and kissed him sweetly and deeply as if he didn't know when he would get to again.

“We can still spend time together just as friends for now, at least in front of the others, so I’ll see you tomorrow in class.”

“Yes, but when will we be able to do this again? I’m discovering I like it and want to try more.”

“Me too. We’ll have to see what else we can fix up as soon as we can, but until then it’ll be nice to sit together at lunch and be able to chat.”

“I suppose so.”

They kissed again, drawing out the last one, not wanting to part. They could hear voices coming up the stairs towards their floor now and knew they couldn't drag it out any longer. Sherlock leant in for one more quick kiss and then dashed into the communal bathrooms, from which he could innocently emerge and head to his own room without any show of having been anywhere near John's.

He blended in with a few people as they went past the entrance and made his way into his own room. He locked the door and threw himself down on his bed, his arm over his closed eyes as he thought back over what had happened, saving the whole evening in to a new room he created especially in his memory palace.

John was doing much the same in his own room. He couldn't believe how the night had ended and how much he had enjoyed himself. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 

~*~


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos. Things heat up a little in this chapter. Hope you enjoy.

~*~

The next morning when they were in the form room John made a point of talking to Sherlock. Mike joined in with them as John had said Sherlock was a good guy and had explained to Mike how Sherlock had saved him from an awkward situation with Sarah and Derek. Mike was always willing to see the good in someone so even though Sherlock had been standoffish since he’d started, Mike was happy to give him a second chance. 

The three of them were all doing science subjects so they went to the first lesson together.

“So, Sherlock, John says you could tell everything about him just from looking at him and his room. Can you do that with everyone?”

“I can. Would you like me to tell you what I know about you?”

“Sure.”

“You are the youngest of three, no, four children with a larger gap between you and your siblings, all girls, so you were spoiled by your father for being a much wanted boy. He wanted you to follow in his footsteps and become a solicitor but you’ve always been more caring than that and, much like John, you wanted to go into medicine to help people so your mother stuck up for you and he let you have your own way. Being spoiled hasn’t made you selfish though, in fact, you seem very easy going so you have obviously learned to tolerate teasing very well from your sisters, even letting them dress you up and play games with you when you were younger.”

“Wow, that’s all true. How did you know that?”

“I can tell just from observing you and from seeing how you’ve interacted with everyone over the last week.”

“How could you tell that his sisters used to dress him up?”

“He was talking to one of the girls in class on Thursday about what she was going to wear to the dance and he gave her some helpful suggestions about how to wrap the dress around in a different way that belied a knowledge he wouldn’t have had simply from observation.”

“You’re amazing, Sherlock, just amazing.”

Sherlock blushed at John’s compliment. The differing attitude John had with regards to his deductions really didn’t get old. He could see himself wanting to hear it always.

Sherlock joined John at lunch too, sitting with a group of John’s friends. He didn’t interact with them much, content to just spend his time with John. He didn’t eat much except when John looked at him as if in query and then he’d take a bite. John smiled, seeming to be happy to have him there but not pushing him into more than he was ready for and also not insisting that he deduce everyone as had been done to him at other places where it had almost felt as if he was being pimped out for their amusement. 

A week passed and Sherlock and John had very little time alone together. They managed to sneak off occasionally to what they now thought of as their little alcove where they could snatch a few kisses between lessons but their timetable was fairly well filled and John did several extra-curricular activities too which took up time in his evenings. He tried to get Sherlock involved in some of them but there was absolutely no way Sherlock was playing rugby. The only one he could possibly see himself getting involved in, if he had to, was the drama club. He certainly had a flair for the dramatic and learning lines would be child’s play. Did he want to put in the effort to join in group activities though? If the result got him more time with John than he supposed his only answer would have to be an eventual yes.

The other thing that took up a lot of John’s time was Mike. They had been friends all through school and Sherlock certainly didn’t want to take that away from him but if he could find a way for Mike to have another occupation for some of his spare time then Sherlock might be able to get John on his own occasionally. After a few days spending time with John’s group of friends he had decided that what Mike needed was a girlfriend and he had found the perfect candidate in Molly.

Molly had quite a crush on Mike but because they had all been friends for so long it seemed that she didn’t know how to act on it as Mike treated her as he did all the others; just like one of the gang. Sherlock, coming in fresh to things and, of course, with his own skills of observation could see it quite clearly so he asked John about it as he knew more how Mike was likely to react.

“Really? Molly likes Mike? I’d never have guessed. We’ve all just hung out since we started here.”

“It is blatantly obvious to anyone who looks at her. She always sits as near to him as she can and her pupils dilate and she blushes when he smiles at her. Her nervousness also increases when he’s talking directly to her and her stutter becomes more evident.”

“Does Mike like her?”

“He appears to have a certain fondness for her and I’m sure if he was made aware of her interest it would also spike his own.”

“Wow. We ought to do something about it then. That’d be great if they got together because we’d all still be friends. We can talk to Mike after lunch. If he hears it from you he’ll be more inclined to believe it. He’d probably think I was just messing around.”

As John suspected, when they told Mike he didn’t take it seriously at first. Sherlock went through all his reasoning and told Mike to watch her when they were all sat together later for their evening meal. True to form, Molly chose her seat next to Mike even though there was an open one next to John which was nearer to her.

When Mike was talking with her he watched her eyes and took in all the things that Sherlock had told him. It looked like it was true. He thought about his own feelings for Molly. He had always liked her as a friend and watched over her with a protective eye, not letting anyone hurt her. When he thought about it more deeply he decided he definitely liked the way she looked and enjoyed spending time with her. She always made him feel good and laughed at his jokes. Was there something more? Maybe this could work? It was certainly worth giving it a shot.

Mike raised his eyebrows at John who nodded to him then, as they had already tentatively planned, John suggested they go for a stroll down to the grounds.

“Mike, would you, Molly and Sherlock mind coming with me down to the rugby pitch, I just want to have a look at it and see if it’ll be ok for practise tomorrow? What with all that rain we’ve had this weekend I don’t want to churn it up too much if it’s too muddy before our game against St Giles on Saturday.”

“Sure, John, we’ll come out for a stroll, won’t we, Mols?”

“Um… yes, that’d be great.”

The four of them headed down towards the pitches when Sherlock pulled back.

“Oh no! John, I was supposed to stir that compound at six precisely or it could ruin the whole experiment. I’d better go back and do that.”

“Yes right, we don’t want an explosion or anything, do we?” John turned to Mike and Molly. “I’d better go with him; you know what he’s like. Would you mind checking the pitch for me please, guys? Just see how soft it is and whether you think we ought to train on the back pitch instead to keep that one nice. Thanks a lot. See you later.”

John chased after Sherlock, thinking he must have dashed off quickly as he couldn’t see him anywhere. He was suddenly grabbed by an arm sticking out from behind the wall where Sherlock had ducked as soon as he was out of sight and now he pulled John in too, kissing him and chuckling at the surprise on his face.

“That went well, didn’t it? Do you think Mike will pluck up the courage to say something?”

“No reason not to. He has seen for himself that what I said was all true.”

“You know what this means? We have a whole evening to ourselves. Would you like to come up and see my etchings?”

Sherlock laughed. “What an outdated phrase, John, where on earth did you hear that?”

“It was in one of those trashy books my sister reads. It was all I had to read on one of our train journeys up to Scotland. The sentiment holds true though – would you like to go up to my room and we can finally do a bit more than just kissing. Not that I object to the kissing part, of course, because kissing you is the most amazing thing, but still…”

Sherlock needed no more encouragement. He grabbed hold of John’s hand and towed him quickly towards their halls. They split apart when they got to a more populated area and made their way up to John’s room.

John closed and locked the door and when he turned round he found himself encased in the circle of Sherlock’s arms and pinned to the door. Sherlock leaned forward and captured John’s lips, enjoying the chance to take his time for a change. He kissed down John’s neck, knowing that spot just behind John’s ear that made his knees go weak. John moaned as he felt that touch and Sherlock quickly put his hand up to cover John’s mouth to keep him quiet. John sucked the fingers into his mouth and laved them with his tongue, making Sherlock’s eyes roll back as he felt the hot warmth of John’s mouth. He moved his lips back up to John’s, wanting to taste that warmth for himself.

John managed to walk Sherlock backwards whilst still kissing him, until Sherlock found the back of his knees hitting the bed and he sat down abruptly. John followed along and sat himself astride Sherlock’s hips, his hands sinking into Sherlock’s soft, wavy hair, holding him tightly so he could kiss him even more deeply. 

Sherlock’s hands were gripped around John’s waist and he found himself sliding them up John’s back, enjoying the movement of the muscles under his shirt. Sherlock pulled the material out of the back of John’s trousers; wanting to actually feel the texture of John’s skin under his fingertips. Sherlock swallowed a moan from John’s mouth as he slid his hands along the ridges of John’s spine.

John kissed across to Sherlock’s neck and dragged his teeth lightly along the skin up to his ear where he bit down on the earlobe. Sherlock cried out and convulsively clutched on to John’s back with one hand as he raised his other to his mouth and bit down on his knuckle as John kissed his way back down again. John did it several times, loving the stifled noises that Sherlock was making. John sucked a love bite at the base of Sherlock’s neck before moving across to the other side and going through it all once more. He’d definitely discovered a sensitive area for Sherlock and was determined to make the most of it.

Sherlock un-tucked John’s shirt all the way around so that he could reach John’s chest as well as his back. He slid his fingers up John’s side, causing him to wriggle briefly as he felt the almost tickle-like sensation on his ribs. That had the knock-on effect of pressing John’s rapidly hardening cock against Sherlock’s own shaft and they both let out a low groan. John wriggled again on purpose this time, looking down at Sherlock with a wicked gleam in his eye.

John dropped his hands to undo the buttons on Sherlock’s shirt and Sherlock quickly followed suit, wanting to see what he had been touching. John got to the bottom first and pulled the material open, sliding his hands down along the edge, touching the v-shape of skin as it was revealed. As his hands moved back up again he brushed his thumbs across Sherlock’s nipples and loved the way his eyes shut and his head fell back as he moaned at the sensation.

Sherlock couldn’t wait to try that himself so when he recovered he pulled John’s shirt completely off as it was already un-tucked. He took a moment to enjoy the sight of John’s rugby-toned body. It was a nicely tanned colour too, as compared to Sherlock’s paler chest, but if the delight in John’s eyes was anything to go by, John didn’t seem to mind the difference. Sherlock dragged his fingers down John’s chest and circled his nipples a few times before pressing against the nubs.

John gripped Sherlock’s shoulders whilst he groaned and he ground his pelvis down against Sherlock’s groin, making him moan just as much. Sherlock pulled John’s body tightly against his own and they rubbed against one another as they pushed their groins together. Sherlock had never felt anything so wonderful. Obviously he had wanked off, he wasn’t a nun; but it had never felt as intense as this did. Sherlock didn’t know what he needed, but he knew there was something more.

“John! I need…?”

“Oh God, me too. Can I… Can I touch you? Please, Sherlock, I need to.”

“Yes, anything. Just do it.”

John reached down and unzipped Sherlock’s trousers. He pulled aside the boxers and took hold of Sherlock’s cock. They both groaned. John slid his fingers down the shaft and squeezed the head as he came back up. Sherlock had to touch John right now. He almost popped the button off as he yanked at John’s trousers, quickly pulling down the zip and lifting John free of the material. He stroked his finger around the head of John’s cock and along the slit, picking up the little droplet of pre-come that had gathered there. He brought his finger to his lips and sucked it in and John groaned at the look on Sherlock’s face.

Even though he'd only known Sherlock for a few weeks now, he easily recognised his 'thinking' face. Sherlock was tasting him and committing it to memory. John wanted to see Sherlock taste him directly from the source; to feel that tongue on his cock, but he couldn't wait for that now. Even the idea of having that done to him had ramped him up even further and he desperately needed to come right now.

"Can I try something?"

"You know what you're doing, go ahead."

"Well no, I don't actually. I know you deduced I was bi but it was only a snatched kiss behind the gym, so this part is as new to me as it is to you; yours is the first cock I've ever touched aside from my own, of course."

"There's always something. But I can't say that I'm not pleased to be your first." Sherlock smiled shyly at John.

"Me neither. It makes it more special somehow."

John rested his forehead against Sherlock's and looked into his eyes enjoying the tender moment. As he moved forward though, their cocks brushed together again and as quickly as that they were back in the heat of the moment. John leaned closer to Sherlock and stretched his hand around both shafts and rocked them together again. They both groaned as the skin rubbed against each other, John squeezing the heads as his hand went up over the top and then back again.

Sherlock needed to feel that too. He used the hand on the opposite side to John and wrapped his larger palm around them both, his fingers overlapping John's own. They stroked together, rocking their hips inwards as their hands went up and squeezed their shafts together. John gave Sherlock a hard kiss, looking down to where their hands were joined.

"God, Sherlock, I'm going to..."

"Do it."

John twisted his hand around the heads of their cocks on the next up stroke and that was all it took. He shuddered against Sherlock as he came over both their hands. Seeing John's face and knowing that he had done this to him sent Sherlock over the edge as well and he quickly followed John, squeezing every last drop of pleasure out of them both before he collapsed back against the wall, John slumping against his chest on top of him.

It took a few minutes before either of them had the ability to move. John nuzzled against the skin of Sherlock's neck where his head was resting. He kissed him and then tilted his head back to look up at him.

"That was amazing."

Sherlock smiled down at him. "It was pretty spectacular, if I do say so myself."

"So modest," John laughed, "but so true."

"It's a good job you have an end room with only an absent Mike on your other side, I don't think we succeeded in the attempt at keeping everything quiet; you're quite noisy it seems."

"What about you? Don't think I didn't notice you biting your knuckle at one point to try and muffle the noise."

John lifted said knuckle up to his mouth and kissed it where he could still see the slight imprint of Sherlock's teeth. He sat up, wrinkling his nose as he looked at the sticky mess between them. He eased his way off Sherlock, trying not to spread it any further and found some tissues to clean them up. When they'd tidied themselves John lay down on his bed and opened his arms to Sherlock. Sherlock didn't need to be asked twice and he was straight there, resting his head against John's chest. He stroked his arm down John's chest, feeling the tautness of John's muscles. John's own arm was around Sherlock's shoulders, sliding up and down his back as he revelled in the feel of the other boy against his skin.

They stayed like that for a long while, relaxing comfortably together, almost lightly dozing until Sherlock nudged John, sighing as he sat up.

"I suppose I'd better get dressed and head back; the others will be here soon."

John held him tight and kissed him back. "Don't look so sad, I'll be seeing you all day tomorrow in class."

"I know, but it won't be the same."

"I've got rugby practise after lessons; maybe we could meet up properly after that. You could even come and watch if you wanted to?"

"Watching sweaty boys running around a rugby pitch - sounds like the highlight of my day."

"Oi, I'll be one of them."

"Hmm, watching a sweaty you running around might be almost worth it. I could picture you as you are now and imagine a far better way to get you all sweaty."

John's eyes widened as he, too, thought of more interesting ways of achieving that end. "Keep talking like that and you won't be getting out of here at all; I don't care how much I want to enjoy our secret."

Sherlock smirked up at him. "Right now, I'd almost let you, too."

John pushed Sherlock up and swatted him on the arse as he got up behind him.

"Behave! Now get out of here, before I refuse to let you."

~*~


	3. Chapter Three

~*~

Sherlock was finding the day was dragging even worse than usual. He had avoided breakfast that morning which he did sometimes do so John wasn't too worried. His first sighting of John was when he was sat at his desk in the form room and he saw John and Mike laughing and pushing each other as they came in. They were making their way across the room to where they usually sat; John behind Sherlock and Mike on John's far side, so they needed to pass very close. John nudged Mike just as they were by Sherlock's desk and Mike elbowed him back. John managed to make his stumble a bit more dramatic than necessary and knocked into Sherlock, his hand sliding across his arm and touching Sherlock's chest lightly before he pulled himself up and apologised.

"Morning Sherlock. Oh, sorry, mate."

"Good morning. Be more careful next time."

Sherlock was gruff but underneath he could feel the heat from where John's hand had pressed against his skin. When he looked down he saw that there was a note in his lap. He waited a few moments so as to not make it too obvious before he opened it up.

Sherlock,  
Last night was amazing. Can't wait to kiss you again.  
Wait for me after rugby; come to the changing rooms when everyone else has gone.  
John.

Sherlock's lips were tingling at the mere thought of kissing John again. He had been awake half the night thinking back over what had happened and cataloguing all the new sensations he had experienced. He was pleased to see that John was obviously anticipating another meeting as eagerly as he was.

By the time lessons had finished for the day, Sherlock was in a high state of agitation. He still had to wait through the whole of John's practise session and then for everyone to clear out of the changing rooms before he would be able to touch John. It had been torturous today, seeing him in lessons and sitting by him at lunch but not being able to feel his skin. He was hoping this feeling was just because it was all so new and things would settle down a bit when he got used to spending more time with John.

He made his way out to the rugby pitch. It wasn't somewhere he'd ever been before but he was willing to make this exception for John. The boys were just coming out of the changing rooms as he arrived and he saw John joking with a couple of others as they ran down towards the pitch. John’s eyes were scanning the field as he came across and his face lit up when he saw Sherlock standing to one side. He grinned and nodded to him and Sherlock bobbed his head slightly back to acknowledge that he’d seen him.

The team split in half to train against each other and John, as Captain of one of the teams, quickly picked his side and elected to play facing the way that would bring him nearest to Sherlock as he ran up and down the line. Sherlock, for his part, spent most of the game watching John’s legs as he powered past him. They weren’t overly hairy and what was there was fine and soft and Sherlock was just itching to run his fingers through it and see if it was as soft as it looked.

When they had a rest halfway through practise, Sherlock moved to the other side of the pitch so that when they changed ends he would, again, be on the same side as John. He was determined to get the most out of his time here and certainly wasn’t interested in watching the actual rugby.

Eventually practise finished and the boys all charged off back to the changing rooms to have a shower and head back to their halls to do homework and spend the rest of their evening in the common room. Sherlock made his way closer and waited in a place where he could see everyone as they left. When he thought they were all out he sneaked up to the entrance and made his way in. At the last minute he heard someone shouting cheerio to John so he ducked behind the door before he could be seen and waiting for the other boy to leave before eventually heading through into the main changing area.

John was sat straddling the bench in his t-shirt and tracksuit trousers, hair freshly washed and slicked back, towel round his neck. He grinned as he saw Sherlock.

“I thought they’d never leave.”

“That last boy nearly caught me.”

“He was rabbiting on about some pass he’d made and all I could think about was the pass I wanted to make – and it wasn’t on the rugby field.” John winked at him. “Now, why don’t you come over here?”

Sherlock sat himself on the bench in front of John. He reached out his hand and took hold of the towel around John’s neck. He used it to pull John forward and captured his lips, wanting to taste that mouth he’d been thinking about all day. John’s hand came up to his neck and slid into the hair at his nape, tugging lightly at the strands as he pressed little kisses across Sherlock’s lips. They alternated soft pecks with deep, drugging kisses that had them panting in each other’s mouths for breath which they shared between them.

“Oh God, I’ve been thinking about that all day.”

“Me, too. Seeing you running all round that field was temptation itself. I just wanted to feel those hairs on your legs as you ran past me, to see if they were as soft as they looked.”

“You can check now if you like?”

“Yes, I would like. I’d like very much.”

John grinned and stood up. He pulled down his trousers, leaving his underwear on, the material pulled tight clearly showing his erection underneath. Sherlock bypassed that for the moment, loath as he was to drag his eyes away from it and he slid his hands down John’s legs. He was right the hairs were delicately fine and soft and almost invisible in their blondness against the lightly tanned legs.

Sherlock ran his hands up and down John’s thighs, scratching lightly at the skin as he went. He slipped his hands round the back of John’s legs and did it again, causing John to flinch when he touched behind his knees. He did it again as it was obviously a sensitive spot. He slid his hands back up and this time he went as high as the bottom of John’s pants and trailed along the skin at the edge of the material with his thumb. John shuddered above him and his cock bobbed at the attention.

Sherlock pulled back and looked up at John through his eyelashes. John had closed his eyes when Sherlock had been touching the edge of his arse, savouring the feeling and hoping he would move his hands up even further. He opened them and looked down at Sherlock as he felt the hands pause holding the sides of his thighs.

“Can I…?”

“Whatever you want the answer is yes.”

“I want to taste you. Can I take you in my mouth?”

“Oh God, yes.”

Sherlock reached up and slid his fingers along the waistband, teasing at the skin of John’s abdomen. John groaned as Sherlock touched him there and his hand convulsively gripped on to Sherlock’s shoulder as he pulled the material down and uncovered John’s cock. Sherlock just looked at it for a few moments, examining it from all sides.

John was finding it hard to stand still. His cock was begging for attention and it kept reflexively throbbing when Sherlock got anywhere near it. When Sherlock leant forward and lightly touched the tip with his tongue, John shouted and automatically thrust forward, hitting Sherlock in the face.

“Sorry, I’m sorry. That just felt amazing, I couldn’t help myself.” John blushed a bright red but Sherlock just laughed.

“It’s fine. Shall we try that again?”

“Please.”

This time Sherlock held on to John’s thighs as he bent in and swiped his tongue across the tip, dipping right into the slit and tasting the little droplet. He rolled it around in his mouth, tasting every flavour, almost analysing it John imagined. He quickly went back for more and licked his way all round the head, seeing which parts made John shudder and focusing on them for a few moments before trying somewhere else.

John’s hands were in Sherlock’s hair now, stroking through and grasping whenever Sherlock hit a particularly sensitive spot. He was muttering under his breath, and every time he looked down at Sherlock in front of him he gasped and tipped his head back, screwing his eyes shut and muttered some more.

Sherlock pulled back a minute to try and hear what John was saying.

“What’s doncom?”

“What?”

“You keep saying doncom?”

John laughed, “I was saying ‘don’t come’. Just the sight of you in front of me and the feel of your tongue against my cock is driving me nuts. I’m trying not to come before we even get started.”

Sherlock looked up at him proudly and just a little bit smug. He’d been worried that he wouldn’t know what to do but it seemed he couldn’t go wrong by trusting his instincts. He went back to his tasting, licking one broad stripe from base to tip and enjoying the sound of John’s groan as he did so. He licked around John’s balls and sucked one into his mouth, pulling on it lightly and pressing it against his tongue. John definitely liked that if the hand griping his hair was any indication so he did the same on the other side too.

Sherlock wanted a proper taste so on the next lick up John’s shaft he paused at the top and took the head into his mouth. His teeth caught against the ridge and John grabbed him almost painfully and jerked back.

“Ahh, no teeth!”

“Sorry. I’ll try that again.”

Sherlock took in the head again and this time he covered his teeth with his lips and managed to circle it comfortably so he slid up and down a bit, seeing how much he could take in. He’d obviously done it right this time if the noises babbling out of John’s mouth were any sign. He pulled up to the top again and swirled his tongue into the slit as he sucked harder on the head and that was all it took to send John over the edge.

John tried to pull out as he felt his orgasm flowing through him but Sherlock gripped his thighs tightly and wouldn’t let him move. John just clenched his fingers in Sherlock’s hair and let himself go, releasing into Sherlock’s mouth, moaning as he felt Sherlock sucking out the last few drops. His legs went weak and he collapsed down onto the bench, falling forwards in to Sherlock’s arms and just resting there as he got his breath back.

When he was recovered he kissed his way up Sherlock’s neck until he reached his mouth and found Sherlock tasted like him. It was a bit weird but the added Sherlock flavour could make anything taste good so he didn’t let it stop him. He pulled back and looked over at Sherlock who looked almost as blissed out as he did himself.

“If you lean back a bit I’ll do you now, it’s only fair.”

Sherlock blushed. “Er… you don’t need to worry about that. Seeing you coming like that, feeling the pulses spurting down my throat, I just…”

“Hey, it’s okay.” John stroked Sherlock’s red cheek. “I think it’s really sexy that it made you come without even being touched. It felt bloody wonderful and I can’t wait ‘til I have the chance to show you how it feels.” 

Sherlock turned his head and kissed John’s fingers.

“I’ll look forward to it then.”

“Maybe we ought to head back. The others will be wondering where I am. Shall we go to the common room; we'll have to pretend to be nothing more than friends, I know, but it's better than nothing?"

“I certainly want to spend as long as I can with you and we can at least sit together there even if we can’t do anything else.”

“Come on then. I’ll need to go back to my room and get changed first. I’ll get my books and I can do some homework in there.”

John pulled Sherlock up and started towing him out of the changing rooms. He turned out the lights and locked the door and stopped off at the office to hang the key up on his way past. They headed back towards their halls, holding hands for as long as they were out of sight of the main buildings.

“What you said before… did you mean it?”

“Which part?”

“About us being friends?”

“Of course. Of course, we’re friends; well, more than friends I hope, but that’s certainly the very least we are.”

Sherlock smiled shyly at him. “Okay. That’s… that’s nice.”

“You sound surprised?”

“Well I haven’t had one before.”

“You’ve never had a friend?” Sherlock shook his head. “Well come here then, friend, it’s long past time we remedied that.”

John pulled Sherlock behind a wall and took him into his arms and gave him a warm hug followed by a smattering of kisses all across his face. He grinned up at him.

“Let’s head on up to our rooms and we can spread our friendliness around.”

Sherlock shook his head in fond exasperation at the look on John’s face and followed him up the stairs. He couldn’t help the little seed of joy that sprouted within him, though, as he was getting changed. A real friend and more besides. Maybe this time he’d actually not try to actively get himself kicked out. It looked like this place might be worth his time, well maybe not the place, but definitely the company.

~*~


End file.
